


Besties before testies

by InnerCinema



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anti-Valentine, Anti-Valentine Challenge, Art, Eggsy and Roxy are best friends, Friendship, Gen, not compliant with the second movie, with some writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: Eggsy and Roxy chill out as friends on Valentines Day.





	Besties before testies

**Author's Note:**

> Potrix and I started our own challenge to produce more fanwork (drabbles/ art).  
> Each week we give ourselves a prompt to fill until Sunday evening.   
> This is my entry for week 2, prompt: "Anti-Valentine"
> 
> And because we are both very dedicated to the prompt, we can post our fills ~~early~~ right on time. ♥

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Valentine’s Day is stupid,_

_Wanna watch a movie? I’ve got Hot Fuzz on DvD._

 

Roxy stared at the note and tried not to snort outright. When it was clear that she could not reign in a smirk, she looked at her best friend. “Wow. What a gem.” Eggsy laughed, shrugged and lifted an eyebrow, waiting for an actual answer. Well, two could play this game. She pulled out a pen and used the wall as a desk.

 

_Roses are boring,_

_Violets aren’t actually blue,_

_Only if, this time, you won’t put JB into the popcorn bowl halfway through._

 

Then, she folded the note and handed it over. “See you at seven.”

 


End file.
